73 years, 6 months, 13 days, 16 hours and 23 minutes
by NeonSocks321
Summary: What would happen if the Avengers took a trip to Germany. Specifically to a club. Specifically to the club that Steve promised he would meet Peggy at. R & R? This is my first story, and I know nothing about romance, but I ship Steggy. I thought it would be so cute if they met up again.


The Avengers sat on Tony's private jet, enjoying the flight. Natasha was trying to explain the concept of snow to Thor. Steve quietly read _The Pearl_ in the corner. Clint sat, listening to Tony go on about he 'kicked Obadiah's butt', while cleaning his bow. Bruce sat off to the side, trying to catch a few winks that he lost while working in the lab all night.

"But why does it fall?" Thor asked. Natasha sighed.

"It just does, Thor." She explained. "It's just weather, like the sun or the rain."

"Thor," Clint perked up, "It's not that big of a deal."

"And then, with him still clinging on to me," Tony rambled, "I flew up and up and up and up. Then, he asked me, 'My suit is the same as yours. You can't beat me.' And _I_ said, 'Yeah, did you fix the icing problem?'. _Then-_"

"Shut up, Tony." Bruce complained, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Well, my clothing challenged friends-" That earned him a glare. "-we will be arriving soon, so sleeping will be of no use." Tony said.

"This book is terrible," Steve said, joining the conversation, "It has no plot, and the only decent character dies at the end. And where are we going anyways?"

"We," Tony said, "are going to Germany."

"Why?" Thor asked, "Is there trouble?"

"You'll see." Tony replied, smiling. He glanced at Clint, Natasha, and Bruce. They smiled slightly, too.

"Well, shouldn't we be in uniform?" Steve asked.

"No!" Clint said. "Don't be in you're uniform."

Before Steve could reply, the captain announced landing. Everyone slid back into their seats, not wanting to get in a crash , like _last_ time.

* * *

"Here we are." Bruce pushed open the door, revealing a small, rundown club. Besides the bartender, only an old, sad woman sitting at a table and two men drinking beer, obviously drunk, occupied the club. A slow song played, though it was soft and it could barley be heard.

"Why are we here?" Steve looked around

"We," Tony said, entering, "are here for _you._"

"What?" Steve asked, confused.

"We have a surprise for you." Natasha said. She looked less uptight than normal, almost relaxed, which made Steve nervous.

"Why are we here?" Steve asked agin.

"Come on." Clint motioned for Steve to follow him. The group walked over to the old woman, who looked up, confused. After a moment, here eyes lit up and started to water.

"Um, hello ma'am." Steve said, uncertainly. The woman sighed.

"Oh, Steve," The woman croaked, "you haven't changed a bit." Steve narrowed his eyes, confused. He stared at the woman, and realization dawned on him.

"_Peggy?_" The woman nodded. "But-, you-, how?"

"We came here for you, pal." Clint said. Steve looked back at him, his eyes sad, but happy at the same time.

"I can't believe you're here." Peggy said, getting Steve's attention. "I've been waiting for you."

"For all 70 years?" Steve asked, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Yes. And I never moved on." Peggy chocked out through tears. "There's never been anyone like you. No one as nice, and sweet, and handsome, and, and..." She burst out crying.

"No one's as sweet, nice, beautiful, and, and... _perfect_ as you are." Steve said, squeezing Peggy's hand. "I never moved on, either."

"You didn't?" Peggy sniffed. "You're so young and amazing. You could have had anyone."

"I could have, but I wanted you."

"You still owe me that dance." Peggy smiled.

"I still don't know how to dance." Steve replied.

"Come on, Captain." She grabbed his hand and lead him over to the center of the room. Peggy quietly explained where to set his hands to Steve, who followed her instructions. With his hands on her waist, and her hands on his shoulders, the two swayed back and fourth.

Tony hacked into the music system, turning the music up so the couple could hear it. Steve glanced over at his team, and smiled. Tony gave him a thumbs up as he turned back to Peggy. The two moved with the music, locked in each other's grip, talking quietly, never taking their eyes off each other.

* * *

"They've been going on for an hour." Tony slurred, well past drunk. "Can we go home?"

"Just wait Tony." Bruce said, taking a sip of Diet Coke. "The poor guy hasn't seen her in 70 years." Tony sighed, taking a swig of his drink. Meanwhile, Steve and Peggy swayed with the music, gazing in the other's eyes. Peggy leaned against Steve, sighing

"This is defiantly worth waiting 73 years, 6 months, 13 days, 16 hours and 23 minutes." She said, smiling. Steve wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her shoulders.

"You kept track of how long we were separated?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe." She smiled.

"You haven't changed either." Steve laughed.

The couple swayed to the beat, resting against each other. Music filled the club, which was now empty aside from the Avengers and Peggy. After a few moments, Steve spoke up.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
